please help me
by stephie stanhope
Summary: a tomb vampire visits the cullens and recognises jasper but when the salvatores show up what will she  do   rubish summary first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Please help me 

jpov

it was only me and Carlisle in the house as seem and Alice had gone shopping for this months clothes while Edward,Emmett and Rosalie where hunting. Carlisle decided that me and him should watch a movie while we wait for the others to return. I wanted to watch a movie on the civil war and Carlisle wanted to make me happy so we went out to blockbusters and rented a move when we got back I put the move in and Carlisle sat on the couch. Now I realise why they hated me watching civil war movies because I always got to into the move and would start screaming at it if they got something wrong or start cheering if they got something perfectly right. When the film finished I heard a faint knock on the door I opened it to see a young woman wearing clothes that I hadn't seen I a very long time they where from the civil war, she wore a sky blue dress and a matching bonnet that was tilted so that I couldn't see her face she also wore a long confederate coat around her shoulders. I smiled and invited her in, soon Carlisle was telling her to go and sit down on the couches and to make herself comfortable she sat down and removed her gloves and coat and bonnet to reveal a very pretty face. She had light blonde hair which was in a complicated up-do and bright green eyes that looked like emeralds then she started to speak in a thick southern accent "thank you so much for letting me in but if two men come to the door and ask to be invited in because they are after me because I got away before they could stake me" what do you mean stake you , what are you exactly and what is your name

"my name is Rebecca Jones and I am a original vampire then she looked up as there was a very load knock on the door Carlisle opened it and there stood to men one with dark hair and the other with blondish brown hair I recognised them immediately as Damon and Stefan Salvatore I had served with Damon in the civil war and quickly invited them in but I looked behind me at Rebecca who was staring at them in terror then before could say anything Damon had garbed her and was about to stake her but Carlisle said that he demand that they tell him what she did that was so wrong. Stefan told us

spot

" it was 1864 and me and my brother lived in a town in Virginia called mystic falls where a vampire called Katherine was turning people to make the town a vampire town she compelled me and my brother to make us act like we loved her but it was all in our mind stefan Miss Rebecca was her friend and was also engaged to our friend major jasper Whitlock but when she was about to tell him what she was , Jonathan Gilbert used his vampire finding device and arrested her and put her in the tomb with the other vampires to starve but recently my girlfriend Elena best friend bonnie who was a which opened up the tomb and she got out, and we are here to see her staked"I stared into her beautiful green eyes and diddent want to kill her I then looked over to see jasper Whitlock staring at her also.

Jpov

Rebecca is that really you with that I picked her up and gave her a massive hug she was my love the one that I had thought of when I was away fighting, she hadn't changed at all still looked barley Alice walked in and was staring at my weird embrace with Rebecca


	2. Chapter 2

**HI I KNOW THAT I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY IN A REALLY LONG TIME I HAD EXAMS SO HAD TO PUT IT ON HOLD FOR A WHILEXX STEPHIE STANHOPE**

**APOV**

who is she! And why is she hugging my husband, and who where the other people in our house they looked like vampires but I couldn't get anything from there sent, it was like they where shielding there sent from me and my family I really want to know what jasper excuse was and why this thing was so important that even with me standing there he still did dent tell me what was going on. Thats when I lunged for her. But was pulled off before I could do any real damage to her.

**JPOV**

I cant believe my luck I thought that my belovied Rebecca had long died -of old age but no she was hugging me for dear life, that when I realised the emotions that where coming off Alice _fear,love,hate _I wondered how she would take it I mean I know I love Rebecca but I married Alice she has nothing to fear and I know that becca knows that after all we did dent choose to be engaged it was all arranged by the time she was 13 and I was 15 I loved her and promised her then that I would always look after her no matter what and that as long as I was alive I would always love her, but I broke my promise did dent I, I left for war and never returned, I left her all alone and know I needed to keep my promise and prove that I had dent forgotten the deal, they couldn't stake her they just couldn't Suddenly Rebecca was yanked out of my arms by Damon as Alice lunged at her, my Alice almost killed her, but why

**RPOV**

jasper I love you soo much I whispered too low for even him to hear,I was so happy to have him back, but it was all a lie that that stupid maria and Katherine had planned from day 1 you see I was a orphan my parents had died when I was still a baby and I was adopted by a lady named Katherine and a man that I did dent know the name of. She had raised me to know what she was and I wasn't at least 1 bit scared I was more curious When I was 13 she told me that she had planned me to be married to a young man who was from a very wealthy family she told me that I was far to pretty to waste it on a poor man that I was more close to in class she told me that his name was jasper Whitlock and that he was 15 and that when I was 16 I would marry him and she would kill him on the wedding night and me who would be his wife would inherit all his wealth, I never men to fall in love with him, it was never my plan but I did and was dreading what was going to happen to him. So that Katherine could get money so I left and went to live in mystic falls only to bump back into my "mum" Katherine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi im soo sorry about the long wait x I had a lot on with revising for my GCSE's so I didn't have time to update x I hope that this chaper is ok x love stephie stanhope xxxxx

chapter 3

**rpov**

It took me a minute to realise what was happening, one minute I was in MY jaspers arms and the next second I was in damons. It all happened too fast, but still I should learn from my pat that that is vampires for you. Jasper was screaming at a little woman with pitch black hair which was in a short pixie hair style, I wouldn't have my hair like that but in all honesty it looked good on her. He was screaming "stop Alice what are you doing" so that was her name Alice I wondered who she was and what she was doing here with my love. My man. My fiancé. Not hers. The man who had earlier introduced himself as Carlisle was looking at the whole situation with a look of fear and wonder on his face, I don't think that he understood what was going on. Then in a second he got off to work trying to get them to stop screaming at each other, the screaming was violent enough to break glass and I wondered how it didn't break the fragile looking glass of the big open plan house that they occupied. I was still in Damon's arms, he was still protecting me from getting hurt by the female called Alice like a proper man should. We where both staring at the situation looking, not knowing what to do or what to say. Inside I felt a bit guilty for causing this to happen. But in my heart I knew that fate had led me to seek shelter in this house in the middle of a little town. But then again I felt good for them fighting as this would help me to get my man back. Just like my mother had taught me to.

Jpov

I was scared for her not for me but her. We all knew just how dangerous Alice could be if she felt threatened or felt that i was not going to be there for her and would leave her for someone like Rebecca. Someone so perfect that I made the angels look bad .but in reality I hadn't married Rebecca I had married Alice and that was not something I was going to walk away from. But the more I saw the lovely Rebecca the more I remembered just how much that I really loved her. The way she said my name, the way the letters rolled off of her tongue and the way that when we where younger and on chaperoned strolls through the parks and grounds of my family's estate and she would hold my hand and when she would allow me to kiss her in secret without her nanny seeing when I would say goodnight. When I saw her in Damons arms I couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous of the fact that he my best friend was the one comforting MY Rebecca.

Apov

The more that i looked into Jaspers amber eyes the more i saw that by reacting the way that i was i was hurting him. I realised that i didn't even know what was going on, for all i know she could be his sister. So i stopped. i stopped my shrieking and yelling and put my head down, to signify that i was surrendering. When i finally looked up i saw that in jaspers face was gratitude and thanks, i smiled back.

In a calm voice i said "jasper can we all go and sit somewhere more comfortable to talk about what is going on."

He smiled and replied "of course we can darling, lets go to the living room"

I nodded and we all took a seat. Jasper and me on the sofa and Rebecca and Damon who still had a protective arm around her, he was still glaring at me. And Carlisle and Stefan in the arm chairs. I looked at Rebecca and noticed what she was wearing and frowned. Then i said to her "Rebecca before we start do you want to come with me and get changed into something more comfortable." She nodded and looked at me with a grateful smile. I led her up to mine and Jaspers room where i laid out some PJ's for her to wear. They were a pink vest top and some plaid bottoms. She smiled but looked slightly taken aback by the fact that they where bottoms and not a night gown but still took them and changed into them. After she was changed i led her to the dressing table and took her hair out of its complicated up do and brushed it and put it into a pony tail. We then walked down the grand staircase and rejoined the group. I then signalled Jasper to begin.

Jpov

I smiled as Rebecca and Alice came back into the lounge. I couldn't help but notice that she looked so different in 21st Century clothes compared to the 19th Century clothes that she had arrived in. She looked so strange wearing trousers instead of the long flowing dresses that she was so used to wearing. She must have found it weird to have been locked away in 1864 and to come back out in 2011.

I was snapped out of my daydream by Alice signalling me to start explaining so i did.

"First of all i would like to introduce Misters Stefan and Damon Salvatore who where my best friends in my human life. And Miss Rebecca Jones who i was engaged to before i was changed by maria". Alice looked at me sadly but i reassured her by saying to low for the others to hear " its you that i married not her so i love you darling". She smiled and whispered to me that she loved me. I then continued to tell them how me and Rebecca had been forced to meet and that the engagement was arranged, i also explained how i had been changed by Maria and how i had met Alice to the Salvatore's and Rebecca. When it was all explained Stefan asked if it was ok for them to go to bed, Carlisle smiled and said that Rebecca could have his and Esme's room and Stefan could have Edwards and Damon could have mine and Alice's.

Rebecca stood up and gracefully walked around to Carlisle and gave him a gentle hug and kissed his cheek. She proceeded to do the same to Stefan, Damon and Alice until she got to me and hugged me and as she kissed my cheek she whispered to me "i am glad that you are happy Jasper and even though i loved you once i cannot put what you have here to waste, so can we be friends" she looked at me with her big eyes and i simply said yes, with that she skipped off upstairs to bed.

After she was gone i turned to face Carlisle and Alice and we talked until the morning. As me and Alice went to change into clean clothes i couldn't help but think about what would happen when the others came home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I am really preparing for my exams and my teachers are putting extra pressure on me to achieve what they want me to achieve so I have not really had enough time to write.**

**I get study leave in about a week so i may have more time to write. Xx Stephie Stanhope **

J Pov

It was about 9:00am when we started to hear movement upstairs, that was the signal for Carlisle to start making breakfast for our guests whom we had discovered through a lot of research that we had done last night on original vampires, could eat, sleep and function like a regular human minus the fact that they have to consume blood regularly.

I went to see if Carlisle needed a hand so I went into the kitchen. Inside I saw him with 6 saucepans on the hob they contained eggs, bacon, tomato, mushrooms, hash browns, sausages and black pudding. It smelled revolting to me and most likely him but I hoped it would smell and taste nice to the others.

I heard creaking on the stairs and the door to the kitchen opened I turned my head and saw Rebecca, Damon and Stefan standing in the door way. They where dressed in fresh clothes and by the looks of them they had had a shower. Damon was wearing what appeared to be some of Emmett's clothes as he was about his size and Stefan was wearing some of Edwards clothes as again he was more like his size then mine the more that I looked at them especially Damon I found it hard to think that this was the person whom I had served and grew up with, you see both Damon and Stefan grew up with me as I may be from Texas but my mum was from Mystic Falls Virginia and had met my dad when he and my grandfather were passing through after doing trade in mystic falls. My mother was a part of the founding families and therefore knew everyone in the town, when my mum and dad where married they decided that they would have two houses one in Texas and one in mystic falls, they did this so that my mum would not have to loose friendster friends, so naturally I became close to Stefan and Damon just as she had been close to Giuseppe.

Then I looked at Rebecca, she was wearing a little sky blue summer dress (frilly and flowery) blue suited her best and I remember repeatedly commenting to her that she should always wear blue. Her long blonde hair was all curly I assume from the shower that she had, and she had a huge smile on her face, I loved the way her emerald green eyes twinkled in the light it made her even more beautiful, if that was even possible. I was to busy looking at Rebecca to realize that Carlisle had served them their breakfast and they were waiting for her to sit down to eat.

About an hour later the rest of the family arrived home and both me and Carlisle explained that hey were not a danger to any of them, they all introduced he selves and it appeared to me that they all got along nicely, we all went into the living room and did what we wanted (Esme and Rebecca were talking about embroidery and exchanging tips while they sew, Rosalie was flicking through channel while Emmett pouted about wanting to watch a big football match, Stefan and Carlisle were discussing what it was lie to go against nature by drinking animal blood and Damon was making comments about Stefan being a prat who should drink human blood like a real vampire, Edward was at his piano playing some tunes when Rebecca called out if he knew any Debussy he replied by playing his favorite Clair de lune, and finally myself and Alice where snuggling on the silva while watching the rest if the family, it amazed me that they had known each other for a small amount of time and were acting as if they where life long friends our peace and tranquility was ruined by a crash of breaking glass from upstairs we al, bolted up to see what it was and w were me with a horrific site.


End file.
